


Don't Say A Thing

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: you met him in the most unexpected way...
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Don't Say A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> a kwon soonyoung x reader drabble inspired from his Henggarae teaser photo

DON’T SAY A THING

Loving him from afar is hard, but it’s always for the better. He’s now doing great. He won another bowling match. An international tournament is waiting for him.

A year had passed after she heard those words. She was the cause of his misery. And she even had the guts to hide everything from him. And that’s why she left, without a word.

1 YEAR AGO…

“Yes, I’m on my way to the clinic. Please let the client wait. Serve them tea, please.” She ended the call after. Today is a great day, her clinic is doing well, and she has reconciled with her parents. She continued to hum together with the song blasting on her car stereo.

She didn’t notice the red light, it was too late. Her car collided with another one speeding on the highway.

**Breaking News: Bowling protégé Kwon Soonyoung will go on hiatus. The young athlete met an accident following his first championship.**

Luckily, she only got few bruises. She found out what happened and who she got into the accident with. Out of guilt, she volunteered to do the therapy to help Mr. Kwon get back to his feet. Mr. Kwon’s manager decided not to inform him who she was.

The first time they met was tiring. Mr. Kwon is irritable and doesn’t want to be with anyone. The look on his face hurts her. He’s different from what he used to. She took the time to check on the internet what he used to be. She even took notes of the things he like. And based from that, Mr. Kwon is a jolly person. The photos she saw on the internet were always of him smiling so brightly. So it came a shock to her when he refused therapy. He wants to be left alone.

She didn’t let it stop her. If she won’t do it, her conscience will eat her up. So for the following days, she kept on visiting him. Trying to do small talks. When she mentioned about tigers, she noticed how Mr. Kwon perked up, but he was quick to mask it with annoyance. _Almost there_ , she thought as a small smile made its way to her lips.

On the following weekend, she received a text from his manager. Mr. Kwon already agreed to do the treatments. In one condition, she has to stay on his loft. He doesn’t want to be seen in public with his injury. She eagerly agreed with the terms without knowing she’s in for a surprise.

“What? I’ll do the household chores, too? I’m a licensed physiotherapist Mr. Kwon” _what a jerk_ , she thought. She agreed on this set up but he wants her to do more than what her job description is?

“I won’t do the therapy then. The door is open. You can go.” He said in a small voice.

She sighed as she try to calm herself. “Okay, I’m willing to compromise. Let’s hire a cleaner while I’m staying here. I want to focus on your therapy. I can do the cooking, but not the cleaning. Do we agree on that?”

His eyes sparkled as he took in her words. He nodded fast, looking like an excited kid. She hold the urge to pat his head.

Mr. Kwon has been good to her. He is always willing to do the exercises she prepared for him. What she didn’t like though is when he’s being whiny about little things.

She noticed it when she cooked for him. It seems like he doesn’t like it, a little whine came out from him but he chose to slowly eat all of what’s on his plate.

After their daily exercises, she retires to her room. It’s still awkward for her to stay in his place. He’s a guy after all.

She was enjoying the book, laughing at the character’s antics. A knock on her door caught her attention. She composed herself before getting up. She opened up to Mr. Kwon holding a bowl of popcorn.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he said as he lifted the bowl in front of her face. The popcorn’s scent is addicting, she only nodded and followed him to the living room.

“What movie genre do you like?” He was fiddling with the remote control while looking back at her.

“Anything you want to watch Mr. Kwon.”

He laughed at her which she just give him a confused look. “You’re still going on with Mr. Kwon when we’re already living together for a week now. Just call me Soonyoung or Soons.”

The words living together made her blush.

“Okay, since you want me to choose let’s watch Cars.”

“You mean the animation Cars?” she asked to make sure she’s hearing him right.

“Yes, that animation. And why are you giving me that look? Hey! A grown man can also watch those.”

She just laughed at how defensive he sounds. She noticed how his eyes crinkled as he smiled. _Cute_.

She can see how big of a fan he is. He even knows the movie’s lines and even recites them with the characters.

The movie ended and Soons asked her what her takeaway is.

“Takeaway?” she asked.

“Yes, what did you learn from the movie?”

“I didn’t know there’s gonna be a quiz after”

Soons sighed, “I’ll go first. When I watched the movie for the first time, I learned this. Winning first place isn’t important. It’s about the victory you’re proud of. What’s good in winning if you cheated? Win or lose, at least you did your best.”

She slowly clapped after hearing those words. She can’t believe how he came up with those life lessons from watching an animation. She’s still amazed that she didn’t notice how he leaned closer and pinched her cheeks.

They both froze at the contact. Soons cleared his throat and stand up. “I’ll be in my room. Just call me when it’s time for dinner.”

“S-sure. I’ll be in my room too if you need anything.”

They both rushed to their rooms. Both cheeks showing a hint of pink.

Their movie sessions went on for the next days. They watched Boss Baby, and all of its little episodes on Netflix, also Zootopia.

For today, she recommended they watch Inside Out. It’s one of her favorite animations. Soons has always been the one suggesting the movies they watched.

She’s crying so much that Soons already gave her the box of tissues. At first he was just giving her sheets. He might have gotten tired of passing it to her every few seconds.

“I didn’t know you’re a cry baby,” Soons teased her after the movie.

“The movie is just so beautiful. Every emotion we have plays different roles and I don’t know what I will feel if one of them is missing. And the memories we treasure for so long to be gone in a snap hurts so much.”

“I get you though. A healthy mind isn’t just only a happy mind. There should be other emotions as well because they have a reason for it to be there.”

She just nodded on what he said. _He’s really a deep person._ She’s not done blowing her nose yet.

“I have chocolate ice cream in the fridge. I don’t share it with just anyone. But since you let me watch movies with you, I’ll share.”

She happily scooped some and enjoyed it with a bagel. Soons took her spoon and eat some ice cream from her cup. She gawk as he get more. _Indirect kiss_ , _indirect kiss_ , _indirect kiss_ , her mind keep on repeating.

Soons however is oblivious and even feed her once he’s done.

“Choco ice cream really feeds the soul,” he said satisfied with the sweetness.

She was left in the kitchen counter, as red as a tomato. The spoon still left in her mouth. She officially stopped functioning.

The next days were amazing. She noticed how he became touchy, she doesn’t mind though. She’s slowly liking the way he treats her. Or maybe she already developed feelings for him.

It’s already two months she’s living with him. He’s gotten better thanks to the exercises they do daily. And on those days she goes off duty, she can’t stop thinking of him. Instead of enjoying her time alone or spending it with friends, she can’t wait to for the day she’ll go back to his loft.

This is one of those days, she rushed to his loft while holding a grocery bag. Inside is his favorite ice cream which she’ll offer as she ask him to watch movies tonight. She plans to confess her feelings, it will kill her to go on day by day unable to say what she feels. She’s sure she likes him or maybe even more.

“Soons, I’m home,” she called out on the doorway. Excited with the confession she’s about to do, she run to his room. When she was about to know, she heard someone talk. Seems like his manager is inside.

“I’m well aware how you’ve gotten close to your physiotherapist. Is everything going according to your plan?”

_What plan?_ She held her breath as she wait for Soonyoung to answer.

“It sure is. I can say I’m more than close to her. She ruined my career. I’m almost there with my goal. Another win and I’ll be up for internationals. But she just had to ruin everything for me. How is she allowed to drive when she’s that inattentive? She shouldn’t have gotten her driver’s license. She’s so clueless.”

_Tears started to flow from her eyes. So all of those were just lies? He wasn’t genuine with her? Wow, she really is clueless. She didn’t notice those._

She dropped the grocery bag as her body continued to shake. She run immediately when she heard feet shuffling closer to the door.

She hated him for days after that incident. But she realized it was really her fault. She can’t blame him.

She just missed him even more. And even after a year, she still have feelings for him, which grew into love.

She waited for him to contact her. He never did. They settled the payment for her service which she declined but his manager insisted. That was the end of their connection. After she received the cheque.

She kept watching his tournament though. She didn't miss every single one of them. However, she made sure she's far away from the crowd. Or she dresses up to be unnoticed.

Walking with her head down, she's about to go back to her clinic. A shrieked escape her lips when someone dragged her and pinned her on the wall.

“M-Mr. Kwon,” she stuttered as she came face to face with the man.

“I’m offended you still call me Mr. Kwon, as if we didn’t live together for almost three months last year.”

She blushed at that, memories of them living together came flooding in. The hurtful words came to her mind too. She smiled bitterly. She squared up, “Of course, Mr. Kwon. You’re my client.”

“You’re really going to keep at it? Where have you been for the whole year? I tried looking for you.” Soonyoung asked desperately. If she didn’t know any better, she’ll think he really miss her.

She moved out of Seoul after waiting for him. She wants to forget but silly her, she keeps on going to his tournaments. _I should’ve stayed at home._

“My clinic is no longer in Seoul Mr. Kwon. I moved to another location. I can see you’re doing well now. International tournament next month, right?” she answered nonchalantly. She’s trying really hard to be casual. Seeing his face up-close after a year made her emotional. A tear run down her face.

Soonyoung was quick to wipe it away. “Hey, baby why are you crying? Did you hear us that day? You didn’t come back, and I heard from my manager your services are done.”

He flicked her forehead, “If only you let me finish what I was saying that day. We wouldn’t have missed each other for a year. We wasted time baby. So I’m going straight to the point. Hear me out, and don’t say a thing until a finish, ‘kay?”

She just nodded, willing herself to look at Soonyoung’s eyes without tearing up. Her lips trembling as she wait for him to start talking.

Soonyoung cleared his throat, “Yes, I admit at first I just want to play with you. I want to take revenge and blame every bit of misfortunes I had to you. But as days went by, I’ve known you more. My heart softened. I appreciate all the things you did for me. The home cooked meals you prepare, I told my mom about it, she’s excited to meet you. We’ll do that later. So yes, I unknowingly opened up to you. I don’t watch movies with people I don’t feel comfortable with. You can say that the day I asked you to watch a movie with me, that’s when I figured out I like you. I was planning to confess on the same day you heard us talking. I wanted to talk to you after that, but my manager said you didn’t want to see me anymore. My heart broke for us, we didn’t give each other a chance to talk, or listen. We kind of just give up? But now I won’t be letting you go anymore. We won’t walk out that very door right there without you saying yes to me.”

“What?” she managed to mutter.

“I’m asking you to become my girlfriend. I won’t take no for an answer. No leaving me without a word again. I’ll be so clingy, one year is a long time. I miss talking to you so please let me hear your voice?” Soonyoung said as he cradled her face.

“S-soonyoung, I want to say yes but I have to blow my nose first if you don’t want my snot on your face.”

Soonyoung laughed loudly while handing you his handkerchief. “Way to ruin my romantic confession.” He said rolling his eyes but his fond smile says otherwise.

She held his hand, kissed it and whispered, “Yes, I’m yours to annoy, Mr. Kwon.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me your feedback here: https://curiouscat.qa/choikwoncho


End file.
